EruMika Week
by firetiger3
Summary: A collection of One-Shots for EruMika Week 1, 2014. Day Seven: This is it, Erwin decides, playing around with the smal box in his hand. This is the day he will propose, in the same placce where it had all started
1. A Single Lily

Prompt: "Kaleidoscope"

"A Single Lily"

Mikasa Ackerman, a rather popular dancer of the Maria Dance Troupe, captures his heart the moment she steps onto stage. Though she looks delicate as she glides across the stage, Erwin learns that she's anything but.

* * *

Erwin is a man in awe. His breath is hitched, and mouth hung open. And it's all because of her. The woman that glides across the stage with such grace that she seems not to be human. And though he barely knows her name, he's already fallen for her spell.

Mikasa. The name he cannot hope to forget now. It's imprinted in his mind, a constant call to the only woman he's ever fallen for. (Ninth grade didn't count. It lasted for 3 hours at most.)

All he knows is that she is entirely captivating. From the way she danced, to the small smile that seemed to capture the whole audience. The gentle curve of her lips can do wonders, half the men in the audience look like they're in love. He's sure his face appears the same.

Her performance ends way too soon. She ends with a bow, and roses upon roses flood the stage. No wonder the stall outside the theater was quickly running out. She deserves every flower they bestow upon her.

Wait.

Erwin reaches into his pocket, a single Calla Lily resting there. They had been growing in his yard, and in the last few minutes before he left for the performance, he had cut off one and stuffed it into his pocket. Perhaps he thought it looked nice.

Shaky hands grasp the delicate stem and fling the flower on stage, the only white flower in a sea of red and pink. It lands in front of her, and perhaps a few inches to the right, but she already takes notice of the change in color.

His heart races as she bends down to pick up the simple flower before it can be buried in the rest of the slowly growing pile. That famous smile appears on her lips, the smile that could bend any man (or woman for that matter) against their will.

And as quickly as his heart began to pound, it seems to simply stop. The woman, out of everyone in the crowd, sends a smile to him. In the Orchestra section, row B, seat 17. She knows.

With one last bow, she steps back and the heavy red curtains begin to close. The lights dim until a fading spotlight shines only on her, the blinding whiteness of the Calla Lily is the last thing Erwin sees before the curtains close.

He needs to see her again.

A few seconds later, the lights in the theater come up all at once, and immediately, he stands and almost knocks the lady in the seat next to him over. "Excuse me." he promptly says, though rushes past her in a hurry. He needs to catch her before she leaves, and say… Well, he doesn't know, but he has to say something!

Erwin quickly pushes past the usher, muttering a soft "Sorry" as he bursts into the lobby. He catches a glimpse of midnight black head out the rear exit of the building, a color that his mind cannot seem to forget.

"Oh and where are you going sweetie?"

He freezes.

"It's not safe for a pretty lady like yourself to be walking the streets alone, you know. How bout we walk you home?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, he cracks open the door, only wide enough for him to barely see through. Two. There's two of them. One's holding a brown bag with a nozzle sprouting out of it, but it's undoubted that both of them are drunk.

His teeth grind together without him even noticing it. Scumbags.

Mikasa clenches her bag tighter, shifting her weight from foot to foot. How fucking dare they corner her? "Please, just leave me alone." she murmurs, only barely able to be heard.

The one with the bottle only lets out a short bark of laughter. "Oh, you're funny, babe. C'mon, let's go have some fun, the night is still young!"

Erwin bites back a growl rising in his throat. How utterly disgusting they were. What sort of man would even consider advancing on a girl when she was visibly uneasy? He has reached the boiling point. Just as he is about to force open the door, he pauses. Wait. Something was happening.

The man reaches around to put a hand on her shoulder. Only he doesn't.

Instead the coward's hand is held tightly in her grip, safely a few inches away from her shoulder. There's a sickening crack, and the man begins to scream and cry, pleading for her to let go.

"I warned you, pig." she sneers with obvious disgust and throws the man to the ground. The other one looks on in horror, terrified gaze shifting from his friend on the ground, to the woman in front of him. "Get your friend here, and leave," she threatens, crossing her arms, "Before you both regret it."

It takes maybe five seconds for the man to pick up his friend and run away at top speeds. Good riddance.

But seriously.

Whoa.

He can only stare in awe. Again. It is the second time that she has totally and completely enraptured him. This woman is completely different than the one he has just seen on stage. One that was delicate needed to be protected. One that bent with the wind.

And yet here she is standing in front of him. The exact same woman. Yet she stands strong. Confident. Powerful. After all, scaring off two men easily twice her size is not an easy feat.

Mikasa lets out a sigh and gently pulls on her scarf, rearranging it so it sts slightly over her mouth. "You can come out, you know." she says, shifting towards the cracked door.

Erwin's face flushes. He's been caught in the act. However, he's not cowardly like the previous two. So slowly, cautiously, he opens the door. Not that he's afraid, he will not, by any means, be as rude as the last two. But it was more of the shame of being seen.

"Hey... It's okay, I won't bite as long as you aren't like those two," she adds, taking a step towards him, "Oh, you're that man, aren't you? The one that threw the lily on stage?"

He nods dumbly, too completely trapped in the fact that she was actually talking to him.

"I wanted to thank you. I've only ever gotten roses, and it was a… nice surprise," a pause, "You don't talk much, do you?"

"A-ah! Sorry, er, you're very welcome."

"Well, anyway, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Mikasa." She extends a hand.

He takes it. "Erwin. It's a real pleasure."

"You know, I'm so sorry, but I have to cut this a little short. But, it was nice talking to you, maybe we can talk again sometime else?" Mikasa produces a marker from her bag and rolls up the sleeve of his blazer, writing her phone number proudly across his wrist. Once done, her smiles up at him and waves before walking off.

That makes three.

Three times Erwin Smith has been completely captivated by the woman who is like a living kaleidoscope, a mish-mash of elegance and refinement, and yet also strong and dangerous. Like a puzzle that keeps him guessing at every piece.

The Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

YES I KNOW I'M SHIPPING TRASH I'M SORRY I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND I WILL SHIP MIKASA ACKERMAN WITH ANYONE I WANT EXPECT LOTS MORE CRACK IN THE FUTURE

Also, as a note, this story will take place in the same universe instead of a series of unrelated stories.

firetiger3


	2. Fine Tea And Good Company

Prompt: "Scars"

"Fine Tea And Good Company"

Erwin learns that whoever Mikasa Ackerman is, she has her own cross to bear.

* * *

To: Erwin

From: Mikasa

'You're an interesting man, you know, Erwin?'

Erwin never expected, even in his wildest dreams, that this would ever happen. Casually texting(Well, not really, both of them were much too formal in their texting to ever be casual) a woman like Mikasa Ackerman. Not that there was anyone exactly like her, in this whole world of seven billion people, she is one of a kind.

It's been a couple months since that night, three to be exact. But there was no doubting she certainly made his life more interesting. Besides dragging him out of his house for coffee or lunch, she often made sure he attended her performances or sometimes just snagging him tickets for the newest play in the theater.

It was great, really, but it left him confused. Where did they stand? Friends, acquaintances? Admittedly, he was hoping for something more than that, but even if she didn't see him in that light, she really was a cherished friend.

Everything was fine, really, that is until he receives a text.

To: Erwin

From: Mikasa

'erwin, please, i someon to talk to. pleas please can yo com over'

Her texting is different than normal. More rushed, more frantic. Something is definitely wrong, he feels it in his gut. But now she has him terrified as well, the sinking feeling in his gut persists the entire car ride.

Shit. Erwin runs a red light, but it's the least of his concerns at the moment. He just _needs _to get to her. Now.

He barely makes it into the parking spot without scratching the cars around him, but the skid marks on the floor probably wouldn't be going away anytime soon. Up the stairs, skipping every other step, he fishes for the extra set of keys she had bestowed upon him.

The key jams in the lock, but he manages to make it work, swinging the door open wildly and kicking it shut behind him. "Mikasa?" he asks into the dark apartment, heart beating wildly.

"I-in here." Erwin can only barely hear her from her room, but it's enough to hear the pain in her voice. Her voice carries like broken shards of glass, slowly cutting her with each whimper until there was nothing left. He can almost feel the blades himself, cutting his heart open and stabbing it with each step he takes.

The door is open, and she is sitting on her bed, knees pulled to her chest, and head in her hands.

His feet carry themselves to her automatically, and his arms wrap tightly around her as he sits on the bed next to her. "Shhh," he whispers as her head turns to burrow her face in his chest, "It's gonna be alright."

Erwin knows better than to ask questions, if she wanted him to know, she would tell him herself. Besides, that wasn't what he was focusing on right then and there, the crying woman in his arms was infinitely more important than any stories to be told.

It breaks his heart to see her like this.

"It's okay," he mumbles on repeat, gently rubbing soft circles into her soft palms, "I'm here, there's nothing to worry about." Somehow, he had ended up with his back against the wall, and a gently sobbing Mikasa Ackerman against his chest.

"You're safe." That. That seems to be the key. As soon as the words tumble out of his mouth, her whimpers seem to slowly evaporate till she lay silent in his arms. Erwin continues to repeat these words over and over again, "Mikasa, you're safe." He is startled when she replies.

"Finally."

* * *

Erwin wraps her fingers around the tea cup before shifting the blanket around their shoulders. "Are you feeling better now?" he asks, watching her take a sip from the cup.

"...Yeah," Mikasa whispers, holding the cup close to her body, "Thank you, Erwin, for being here for you. I just… I don't know what happened, but thank you. For everything." She lets out a shaky breath to blow away the rising steam from the cup before taking a small sip.

"Of course, what are friends for?" he replies, just glad that she's alright at last. He takes a seat beside her on the bed, setting the saucers on the bedside table with his own cup of tea in hand.

She only smiles in response and leans into his shoulder. "Good, tea, by the way." she praises, shuffling slightly to throw the blanket over his shoulders as well. They stay like that for a while, calmly drinking tea in each other's company. As if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Yo I know when most people write text-messages, the characters use cutesy names for each other, but I feel like they wouldn't? Also, the name wouldn't carry to the other phone, ja feel? On another note, they speak so formally in text because I also think that fits them pretty well, so yeah.

firetiger3


	3. Dress For Success

Prompt: "Desire"

"Dress For Success"

Unexpectedly, Mikasa makes the first real move

* * *

It's only a few months later, but already they have become even closer than before. The outings are more frequent, if not almost every other day, and Erwin is fairly certain he's been to more shows than most men. (Not that he didn't enjoy them, they were quite lovely.)

Er, perhaps that wasn't the proper way to put it. Their relationship isn't entirely based upon material items. They just find each other's company particularly enjoyable. They were fairly good friends.

_Just _friends.

* * *

The call is unexpected, and Erwin receives it just about half an hour after he wakes up. "Hey, I need your opinion on something, so meet me back at my place in… Fifteen minutes? Let yourself in." she says through the phone, her voice unnaturally cheery for such an early hour.

"Hmm? Y-yeah, sure! Uhh, I made some cake last night, want a slice? It's chocolate."

"Sounds great, your cakes are always delicious. So, see you then?"

"Of course!" The click of the phone signals the end of the conversation, and he wills himself to move from the comfort of his sofa. Well, looks like it was cake for breakfast after all.

Minutes later, he finds himself standing on her doorstep, jiggling the keys in the lock. "Mikasa?" he calls, removing his shoes with one hand and balancing the cake box in the other.

"In here!" she replies from her bedroom, her voice only slightly muffled. As he walks in, she exits from the bathroom connected to the room. "So, what do you think?" she asks, twirling in front of him, "I got to help pick out the costume for my next performance, and this is what we settled on."

Erwin drops the cake. Well, shit.

As in shit, shit, shit, _fucking shit._

The outfit, a rather stunning shade of red with golden trimming, isn't even all that revealing or such. He has no idea, it just… Seems to fit her just right. For the first time since they've met, Erwin is absolutely stunned by her. His mouth is hung open, and a rosy shade rises to his cheeks

He snaps out of his trance when she begins to speak, "Aww, I was really looking forward to that." She grabs a tissue from the nearby table and begins scooping up the chocolaty confection.

"O-oh, uh, sory about that, I'll clean it up!" Quickly, he rushes out of the room, anything to get away before he does, or says, something he'll regret. When Erwin returns, he keeps his head down and eyes to the ground, avoiding looking at her at all costs. He kneels on the floor to clean up the mess. It's lucky she doesn't have carpeting in her room.

"Erwin."

"Y-yeah?" He doesn't look up.

"Hey, you never told me, how does it look?"

"I-it's uh, it's alright."

"Oh please, you barely saw it before you rushed out. Take a good look."

"I, uh, I don't think that' a good idea."

"Oh? And why not?" Shit, she's starting to sound annoyed. He can't provide a decent answer. Oh dear Lord, why him?

Erwin hears her sigh, and suddenly she's kneeling in front of him, hands grasping either side of his face and forcing him to look at her. "You know, Erwin," she says, in a sly sort of manner he isn't quite sure how to respond to, "I picked this outfit out for you."

It takes him a few seconds to realize what she's saying. "Yep, just for you." she repeats, placing a surprisingly strong hand on his chest and pushing him onto his back. She's straddling him now, chest pressed against his and lips right by his ear.

"So, do you like it?"

Erwin figures it's time to show his appreciation.

* * *

yep

firetiger3


	4. At Dawn

Prompt: "Forgiveness"

"At Dawn"

Erwin definitely, positively, absolutely does _not _snore.

* * *

"Morning," he yawns, propping himself up on the pillow to face her, "Did you sleep well?" She hums a "yes" and draws closer to his warmth, still half-asleep. A quick glance at the clock tells him it's 7:12 in the morning. He briefly panics before realizing the day. Saturday, which meant no work for the both of them, and no reason to be up this early.

It had been two months since they moved in together, and about seven since they began dating. A little early, maybe, but things had been going particularly well, and why not? It saved time and money too, and they could stand each other reasonably well. Most of the time, anyway.

The sun was only a bit into the sky by now, just far enough not to be elapsed by the horizon. He should know, their bedroom window was cracked enough to see through into the brilliant outside. No clouds out too, he notes, if the weather kept up, it would certainly be a brilliant day.

Erwin stays up while she continues to sleep for another half hour or so. Reading glasses that he rarely even uses are actually serving their intended purpose. A copy of "Great Expectations" rests in one hand, and a pen in the other.

Mikasa begins to stir next to him. "Well, good morning again," he chuckles, setting the book and pen back on the bedside table, "You're finally up this time."

"You snore when you sleep, you know?" she yawns in response, planting a sloppy kiss onto the corner of his lips. It's obvious she's still tired, after all, neither of them really function all that well without their morning cup of coffee.

"W-What!? I do not!" he protests, looking at her in shock with his glasses slightly askew.

"You do, but it's kinda cute." She looks up at him, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"I'm not cute!"

"Aww, look at you getting all flustered," Mikasa laughs, pulling lightly on his cheeks as she moves to sit up as well, "Just because I said you snore."

He doesn't answer for quite a while, only crossing his arms with a slight huff. After not being able to elicit a reasonable response from him, she rolls her eyes, "C'mon, let's go make breakfast." she insists, sliding slowly out of bed.

When Erwin doesn't move, she sighs, glancing back at him expectantly. "I'll make you pancakes."

Well, she's got his attention now. But though he's peaking at her over the covers, he's still not making any move to get out of the bed.

"And bacon."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

* * *

Only three days left!

firetiger3


	5. Soup For The Soul

Prompt: "In Sickness..."

"Soup For The Soul"

Texting when you're two inches away from each other is only acceptable when you're both sick in bed.

* * *

Mikasa sighs before turning her head to glare at the man laying in bed next to her. "You're an idiot, you know that?" she coughs, lifting her hand to send a weak punch to his broad shoulders, "I can't believe you got sick too. I told you I was coming down with a cold, but you still insisted on sharing."

Erwin laughs, though soon erupts into a fit of coughs. "I'm sorry," he whispers as soon as recovers, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I know I'm supposed to be taking care of you right now, but I guess we're both stuck in bed."

She rolls her eyes and rests her head on his chest. "Hey, pass me my phone." she says, patting him lightly on his chest to capture his attention. As soon as he drops it into her hands, Mikasa begins to type before looking up at him expectantly.

On the nightstand, his phone lets out a series of beeps. Erwin looks down at her curiously, but she only gives him a smile. He reaches for his phone anyway, his screen helping to illuminate the room along with hers.

To: Erwin

From: Mikasa

'You should go make me some soup.'

Erwin snorts, looking at her as if to confirm if she was serious. When she nods, he texts her back.

To: Mikasa

From: Erwin

'Nice try, but I'm sick too.'

Mikasa huffs.

To: Erwin

From: Mikasa

'Please? I'll make you cookies when I'm not sick.'

To: Mikasa

From: Erwin

'Chocolate chip?'

To: Erwin

From: Mikasa

'Double.'

To: Mikasa

From: Erwin

'Only if you come with me.'

To: Erwin

From: Mikasa

'What? Why?'

To: Mikasa

From: Erwin

'I'll get lonely!'

"You're an idiot, you know," Mikasa declares, taking him by the hand to drag him out of bed, "So go make me some soup."

Erwin laughs, letting himself get tugged out of bed. "Love you too," he exclaims, pressing a kiss to her cheek as they enter the kitchen, "Now, chicken noodle or clam chowder?"

* * *

School starts in a few days. Please no

firetiger3


	6. May I Have This Dance?

Prompt: "...And In Health"

"May I Have This Dance?"

One, two, three, he counts in his head, taking her by the hand and twirling her across the room. Who knew Erwin Smith was actually quite the dancer?

* * *

"Feeling better?" Mikasa asks, taking the thermometers from both her mouth and his to examine their temperatures. She is at about 98.2 and he at 99.3, perfectly normal and healthy after suffering two days of being sick. She takes off her glasses and folds them up before placing them on the bedside table.

"Mhmm," Erwin hums, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I'm glad that's finally over. It's exhausting when we're both sick. We would have gotten better quicker if one of us was healthy."

She can't agree more. They sit in bed for awhile, silently watching the crime drama currently playing on the TV. "We should go do something," she declares after the program switches to commercial, "Let's dance."

"What? Here?"

"No, I can teach you in the studio it shouldn't be in use for today."

"U-uh, are you sure about this? I've always had two left feet, you know."

"Please, I'm sure you'll be fine," she assures, gently pulling him out of the bed, "Now get dressed, something nice, or Levi would kill me."

* * *

"Mikasa, are you sure about this?" Erwin asks nervously as he follows her into the studio. The cool air blasting throughout the building only makes his goosebumps worse. Oh God, what if he steps on her foot?

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be fine. We all had to start somewhere." Mikasa reassures, sending him a small smile. While he appreciates her concern, it's not exactly helping him clam down.

The dance studio is, well, Erwin isn't quite sure how to describe it. It's fairly big, he'll give it that, but otherwise it was rather plain. Well, perhaps all studios were similar in appearance. He wouldn't know after all, the last time he haddanced was prom if he rememberred correctly.

He tugs nervously on his bowtie. With him in a suit, and Mikasa in a dress it almost feels as if they're just about to step on stage. Except he's suddenly forgotten all the moves. And how to dance.

Mikasa is in the corner, messing around with a small CD Player. "There we go," she whispers to herself before rejoining him in the middle of the room. When he gives her a confused look, she simply rolls her eyes and positions his hands, his right on her hip and left hand holding her right.

When she places her remaining hand on his shoulder, the music kicks in. A soft, gentle tune carries from the small speakers, and Erwin's fairly surprised such a small thing can make enough noise to be heard from their position.

"Let's try a waltz," Mikasa hums, drawing his attention back to her, "It's a style of dance, there's only three steps in a basic waltz, so it's fairly easy to pick up." She makes sure he's ready before she begins to move. "Just think in numbers, one, two, three, and repeat them."

The music begins to pick up, at first only a lonely violin, but slowly a mesh of instruments coming together to form a sort of melody. It's wonderful music, but he can't quite listen to it with the concentration he's giving to not step on her feet.

"You're still technically the lead," she adds, "Though I'll just be showing you where to go." Her movements are gentle, showing him the correct steps. Where to turn, when to part, and how to come back.

Slowly, he realizes, he's getting better. No more stumbled steps, or soft curses under his breath, just moving slong to the music. A step one way, and a soft slide back. Their flow is smoother, almost like they were professionals. Well, she technically is one, but dancing with her made him feel like he was one as well.

"You picked it up pretty fast." Mikasa praises, pressing her lips to his cheek as the music comes to a draw and they part.

"It was pretty easy with you teaching me," Erwin laughs, drawing her in by the waist and giving her a real kiss, "You should teach me another dance, I'm starting to get good at this."

"Alright, don't get ahead of yourself now," she says, shaking her head with a small smile, "Maybe another day. But in the meantime, let's go again." There is no real music this time, but Mikasa begins to hum a soft tune.

And there they stand in each other's arms, swaying softly to the chorus of invisible instruments as the sun begins to set deep into the horizon.

* * *

I'm thinking about writing some serious, serious crack ship after this. hahahahahahahahaha

firetiger3


	7. Back To Day One

Prompt: "Iridescent"

"Back To Day One"

This is it, Erwin decides, playing around with the smal box in his hand. This is the day he will propose, in the same place where it had all started

* * *

"Erwin!" Mikasa calls when she enters their house, pausing only for a moment to slip off her simple flats. As soon as he steps out of the kitchen, she races towards her, rushing to throw her arms around his neck with an excitement he's seen only a few times.

"Whoa there," he calls, stumbling back in surprise when he barely manages to catch her by the waist and holding her to him, "What's with the rush? You're not normally this enthusiastic to see me."

"I got it."

"Um, got what?"

"I got the part!"

"You lost me again, what part?"

"Oh, well, I guess I never really told you about it," she laughs, "There's a new performance coming to town, and they were holding auditions. It's not particularly famous, but I, well, I don't know, I just felt like I had to audition for it. It's called, "The Fall Of Wall Maria," and they've cast me as the lead!"

"Congratulations!" he says with a grin, picking her up and twirling her around before setting her down and planting a kiss on her lips, "So what's it about?"

"There's a great city,surrounded by a wall. It's pretty obvious what they're called. But this city is protected by a great Army called the Legion. They defend the walls from people who want to attack the city. The city is attacked, and the performance is about the soldiers and their great sacrifice. If you wanna know the end, then you have to come see it!"

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Here he is again, the same seat as always, Orchestra section, Row B, seat 17. And there she is again, the same stage as always, shining as brightly as they day he met her. The lights have just been dimmed, and the curtains are about to be drawn.

Erwin nervously rolls the box in his hand, tucked away safely in his pocket. It's obvious what he is planning, especially to the excited elderly couple next to him. After the show, he determines, right after it. Just like the day they first met.

Which, admittedly, is a bit cheesy, but he figures it's romantic all the same.

In addition, he's having a basket delivered to her changing room right before the end. He hopes it will be distraction enough, and just a bit of a nice surprise.

The music begins to play, and Erwin is surprised he recognizes it. The same tune that Mikasa had hummed the first time they had danced. The same striking melody that seemed to hold back so much more than what was simply shown in the notes.

There's suddenly a light, a single beam as Mikasa exits from Stage Left, dressed in a surprisingly simple white outfit for such a supposedly dramatic show. The two swords in her hands make him slightly nervous, but he soon reminds himself of the first time they met.

She can handle herself.

The story is entirely captivating, as the wall crumbles, enemies upon enemies seem to flood from the outside, striking fear and panic into the hearts of the citizens. The Legion bravely steps forth, led by the Commander and by his side, his Lieutenant. Erwin doesn't know the man who plays the Commander, but the Lieutenant is Mikasa.

The tides shift back and forth up until the final battle where their power seems to be tied between both armies. The invaders seem to corner the Legion, but in a final moment of glory, both the Commander and Lieutenant risk it all, and though sacrifice their own lives, bring the enemy to their knees.

The moment of their deaths are tragic, truly. The pure desperation of their fight is brought forth til the very moment that a knife pierces their chests, and they fall to the ground, sharing one last gaze before their eyes dim.

Their performances were wonderful, spectacular really, but Erwin can only find himself concentrating on Mikasa. The spotlight beams down from above, illuminating her in all the beauty and majesty that she is. A shining star in his night sky, and he can't help but think how wonderfully, wonderfully lucky his is to have her.

Just like the first time he was in this theater, Mikasa has completely captivated him.

And for a second, just a split second, Erwin can almost imagine himself in the place of the Commander. But something is different, straps and gears he is both familiar and unfamiliar with adorn their bodies, along with blood-stained jackets and cloaks. Titans, he remembers, there are Titans.

But he is soon brought back down to Earth as the crowd begins their applause, easily giving the cast a standing ovation for their spectacular performance. They line up and bow, but immediately, her eyes find him.

As flowers begin to fill the stage, Erwin reaches into his pocket, fumbling for the small stem of a flower he knows all too well by now. He flings it onto the stage, right into her waiting hands, a single Calla Lily, white in a sea of red.

It's lucky that they are about to go off stage because Erwin can see her begin to tear up. As the lights come back on, he stand up immediately, rushing past the small crowd into the back rooms.

It feels familiar.

Mikasa is waiting for him by the door, the same door, basket in one hand and Lily in the other. "I can''t believe you." she sniffs, dropping everything and throwing her arms around him.

"Have you opened the basket yet?" he asks, picking it up for her, "I picked out everything for you." He begins to draw each item out of the basket. Tea, the only kind she would ever allow in the house. Chocolate cake, his famous recipe, packed with a small red and gold bow. A coupon to a local restaurant, redeemable for two orders of pancakes and a side of bacon. Another coupon to the _same_ restaurant, redeemable for two orders of homemade chicken soup. And last lastly a small note, written in familiar cursive.

Mikasa sets everything back into the basket before reading it aloud, "My dear Mikasa, these past three years with you have been everything I've ever wished for. You have made me so happy and brought so much into my life. It is easy to say you are the best thing that has happened to me, and I am grateful I have the pleasure of waking up to your beautiful face every morning. I love you, I hope you will always understand that, with all my heart. And saying all that, please, look up."

As she finishes the note, she complies and looks up from the piece of paper. And there he is on one knee with the small box in his open hands. "Mikasa Ackerman," he asks, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she sobs, tears pouring down her face in addition to the ones from before, "Yes, yes!" He slides the ring onto her finger with ease and stands up to pull her into a kiss. They're both crying openly now, it's easy to see, but he just hopes no one's going to be passing by anytime soon.

When they finally pull away, Erwin begins to hum to the same tune they both know so well, and there they stand, hand in hand as they dance in the same spot they had first met.

* * *

Well guys, that's the end of EruMika Week! Thanks for sticking around, guys, I've really enjoyed myself! Thislast story got really emotional for me, so I hope you liked it!

Also, look out for the small references made to previous fics of this series! They're not too hard to spot, so don't worry!

firetiger3


End file.
